The Calm and The
by Sage Derwing
Summary: The mission seemed simple for Hawkeye and Black Widow, save two little girls from Hydra, but the mission goes wrong when the girls turn out to have powers they can't control. This changes their lives for ever. Age of Ultron Spoilers. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N Takes place after Age of Ultron. Spoilers (duh). This is my first Avengers fanfic, but I've written other fanfics Also I've only seen some of the movies, so please don't get mad if there is a plot hole.**

 **Chapter 1**

Clint's POV

It had started out like any other mission. It was simple. He, Natasha and a few top agents were to break into a Hydra Safe house where it was believed that they were hold the twin daughters of a former Hydra agent. Clint would've much rather been at home with his son on his 9th birthday, but he was stuck saving the world. Darn.

"Madyson and Sadie DeWall." Natasha started, "10 year old twin daughters of Karen and Marcus DeWall, former Hydra agents. Karen died 2 years ago when Hydra was still in S.H.E.I.L.D.. Hydra killed Marcus 3 months ago for treason. Ever since then the twins have been held at a Hydra safe house in Spain. We're not sure why Hydra wants them so bad, but we have heard transmissions from this safe house referring to them as 'the calm and the storm'."

She showed a set of pictures to the group. One picture was a school portrait of a girl about 10 with a soft face and blond hair. Her head was cocked slightly to the side and she gave a huge smile that showed perfect teeth. This kid knew how to take a picture. The other was of another girl, clearly her twin but with brown hair and an expression that resembled a mug shot more than a school picture.

"Why do you believe that Hydra wants them? Couldn't they just be keeping them as revenge? " Clint interrupted.

"When Marcus DeWall was killed, the twin's brother Toby went to live with their Aunt and Uncle in Kansas." Natasha continued. "We believe that Marcus DeWall was killed because he refused to turn his children over to Hydra for early training. We have heard of other kids going in for early training, but they are usually about 15, not 10, and their parents are not killed if they refuse. What can we conclude from this?"

"That Hydra really wanted these girls on their team." Agent Philips, a high-ranking agent who would be one of the few agents on the team with Barton and Romanoff, stated. "Either these girls have loyalty problems or they have an asset that Hydra really want to be on the same side as them."

"I'm guessing it is a mixture of both. I think that these girls have something that Hydra wants, but the girls refuse to give it to them. Our mission is to figure out what Hydra wants from them and destroy the safe house. Agent Barton and I are in charge. Any questions?" Natasha never asked for questions unless she was nervous, and if she was nervous about this mission, then Natasha was clearly hiding something

No one moved. "No questions? Alright everyone get ready, we take off in 20." The 7 agents scrambled to their feet and went to get their stuff. Once everyone had left, Clint approached Natasha. "Nat, you and I both know very well that there is something your not telling me, and I have a feeling it has something to do with why Hydra wants those girls."

Natasha stopped assembling her gun and turned and faced Clint. "Clint, you know I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think you already know what I'm going to say."

"They have powers. Like the Maximoffs. Hydra gave them powers at a young age and now they want them back."

Natasha sighed. "We have a spy inside Hydra. They told us that the twins can't control their powers. We don't know what they are, but Maddy-"she pointed to the brown-haired girl, "has apparently killed one of Hydra's agents who tried to hurt her sister Sadie, and now they are keeping her in a cell in the basement."

"Poor kid," Clint sighed. "This means we have to be careful with Maddy. She may try to hurt us if we're not careful. She's probably scared and may try to defend herself."

"That's why we're sending you to get her."

"What?"

"You're the family man. You the best with kids out of all of us. You'll look for Maddy, I'll going to look for Sadie, and the rest of the agents will take care of the Hydra agents and destroying the safe house."

Clint sighed. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't, because he knew she was right. He was one of the few agents who had kids, even though he never got to see them. He had only spent 3 out of the past 5 weeks at home with his 4-month-old son Nathan. Clint knew that Fury was trying his best to give Clint time off, but his job was very demanding. Clint only had two fears, coming home to find his family dead, and coming home to his family in a cardboard box.

Clint went to the weapon's cabinet and chose his arrows. Several normal arrows, a few blunt arrows, which hurt like crap, but wouldn't kill, a few assorted arrows and a few tranquilizer arrows; with powered people you couldn't be too careful.

After grabbing his bow, which was perfectly calibrated, as always, he stepped out to the hall to the most important thing, call his family. He knew with his job, sometimes you didn't come home for a while or never came home at all. He had to use a special phone that would put the call in California if traced. He speed dialed the number labeled Home. It rang twice before his 5-year old daughter picked up. "Hello Daddy." Her little voiced ringed, bringing a smile to Clint's face.

"Hey Molly ****** , how's it going?" Clint replied.

"Nathan won't stop crying and Mommy's yelling at everyone. And Sam's ****** not sharing any of his cake."

"Well it is his cake. How's the birthday boy. Can I talk to him?" Clint heard the patter of little feet running up the stairs to get their brother. Hey smiled as he heard the little feet playing a game of keep-away, and the sound of bigger feet winning. It was a few moments before the giggling stopped and his son picked up. "Hello dad," His son said, trying to sound older and manly. Clint laughed.

"How does it feel to be nine?"

"Great. I feel older." His son declared.

"Well, I've got a very special present for you when I get home. Can I talk to Mommy?"

"She's changing Nathan's dippier. It smells."

"Well tell Mommy I'll hopefully be home tomorrow night and I'll call her later. OK? I've got to go. Love you guys, bye." Clint heard a chorus of good-byes as he hung up. Now to his next task, surviving to the next morning.

 **** I don't know his kids names except Nathan, so I just guessed.**


End file.
